orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Aldous Leekie
Dr. Aldous Leekie was a scientist involved with the handling of the clones. Being the "face" of Neolution, he was a provocative and widely read "pop scientist", author and speaker. He was the de-facto primary antagonist of Season 1. His research center, the Dyad Institute, pushes the scientific limits of what is possible – as well as legal and ethical. Here, he seems to be in the process of conducting experiments to support their "Neolutionist" theories, or self-directed evolution through modern implants. When asked what his "ideal human" would look like, he jokingly suggested "people with white hair and one white eye". Though considered 'fringe' by the scientific establishment, his philosophy of self-directed evolution attracts not only freaks and 'futurists', but healthy private investment. Avid followers of Leekie's teachings who have adopted this appearance have been dubbed "Freaky Leekies" by the media. History Early Life Ethan Duncan claims Aldous Leekie was responsible for the fire that destroyed the original genome the female clones were derived from and killed several Project Leda scientists, including Ethan's wife Susan Duncan. Aldous however claims he killed Susan because of the Duncans' salting the petri dishes and attempting to escape with her. Dr. Leekie was known to have worked with Delphine Cormier for an unspecified project. Although the specifics of their relationship are still unknown, they seem to be in an intimate one. Leekie assigned Donnie to be Alison's monitor, by posing as a college professor at the school the couple attended together, and convincing Donnie to voluntarily participate in a fictional 'long-term sociological metrics survey' in exchange for forgiven student loans and a stipend that he can use to raise a financially stable family with her.Orphan Black: Alison He also assigned Paul to be Beth's monitor two years before the series begins, but their relationship has been tearing at the seams and it is revealed that Paul was forced into becoming Beth's monitor. At some point he also had a Neolution gene therapy bug implanted into his cheek, in an attempt to treat any future development of Alzheimer's Disease. Season 1 Leekie assigns Delphine to be Cosima's monitor, telling her to get close to her and get information from her that only close, personal people would be privy to, only for their relationship to seemingly go farther than that. It is known that all the monitors report back to their handlers and Dr. Leekie. The monitors are seen meeting with Dr. Leekie in cars and hotel rooms, informing Dr. Leekie of any important issues or updates on the clones. Season 2 In "Nature Under Constraint and Vexed", Dr. Leekie is given a vial of Cosima's blood by Delphine after they have a short discussion about Delphine's monitorship. Later, he is seen practising his speech for the Dyad party. At the Dyad party, Sarah (as Cosima) hugs Leekie and steals his passcard, after requesting for a lab on Cosima's behalf. In "Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion", Dr. Leekie talks to Delphine and Cosima in his office and thereafter, while walking to Cosima's new lab. He briefs Cosima about the history of Dyad and explains to her Rachel's attitude towards insinuations, referring to the incident with Sarah. In "Knowledge of Causes, and Secret Motion of Things", Leekie meets with his superior, Marion Bowles, to discuss Rachel's latest actions against Sarah and her allies. Later, he is confronted by Rachel, who now knows that Leekie was behind the death of Susan Duncan, her adoptive mother. Leekie tries to reason with her, but Rachel demonstrates that he is no longer welcome at DYAD by calling Bowles, who inquires if "it is done", referring to Leekie's elimination. Rachel merely states "it is in motion", following which she ends the call. To Leekie's surprise, Rachel disobeys Bowles' orders and tells him to run, so that he might survive. Saddened, Leekie bids goodbye to Rachel with a kiss on her forehead, before departing from the building on foot. On the advice of Rachel, Leekie does not enter his car and instead attempts to hail a taxi, though he is unsuccessful. As he continues walking, he notices the car behind him and finds Donnie to be behind the wheel. Leekie brushes Donnie off when the latter says he needs to talk to him, but changes his mind when Donnie reveals the gun in his hand. After entering the car, Leekie is called out on his lies by Donnie, who had discovered that same day why he had been assigned to monitor his wife and what DYAD had done to her. The pair argue, with Leekie belittling Donnie, calling him nothing more than "a footnote" in his experiment. When Donnie claims he will no longer be a monitor, Leekie simply agrees and believes himself to be in the clear. As if to punctuate his next statement, Donnie then slams down his hand on the wheel when he shouts "I quit!". In doing so, he accidentally pulls the trigger, firing a bullet into Leekie's head and killing him instantaneously. Donnie and Allison then buried his body underneath their garage, but exhumed his body in order to provide Cosima with a neolution gene therapy bug. Trivia *Leekie's DYAD Institute employment record shows his ID tag as 8516-78315-HDR. References Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Appears in Season 2 Category:Neolutionists Category:DYAD Employees Category:Former DYAD Employees Category:Appears in Season 4